


the first case: not the beginning

by lovetodt



Series: Hunter [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, The Devil's Child (1997)
Genre: M/M, Serial Killer Hotchner, Serial Killer Rossi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetodt/pseuds/lovetodt





	the first case: not the beginning

Case One

A-1

“一天前在Miami发生了一起谋杀案，一名独居者进屋前被枪击致死，抢走了钱包。”

“所以？”这种案件描述实在是和他们通常面对的有些差别，Morgan抬头看把他们召集在一起的JJ，示意继续。

Reid困惑地看着显示屏上的现场图，既不过分残暴，也没有特殊标记，似乎很难从现场判断什么，非常典型的抢劫杀人案，“只有一起？”

“已经扩大范围进行了搜索，至少在我看来没有相关案件。”Garcia点头。

“那和我们有什么关系？交给当地警方。”Morgan站了起来，不打算为了这种完全帮不上忙的案件浪费时间。

“马上，马上。当地警方在搜索现场的时候发现地下室有没处理完的尸体和刑具。”JJ拉住他，伸手拿过Garcia手中的激光笔换掉了图片，“他们立刻扩大了范围，在花园下发现了更多的……证据。看来受害者是，呃，曾是，一名连环杀手。”

Morgan坐了回去，皱起了眉，“所以我们有了一个凶手已经死了的案子？”

“当地警方在试图明确地下室死者身份的时候遇到了困难，他们希望我们协助找出当年的受害者。”JJ点头，“我知道这不是很着急的案子，或者说都不算是案子。但，呃，我们需要工作，而最近确实没有什么别的案子。”

“我试着搜索了附近最近的失踪人口，没有明确符合死者特征的。已经扩大了范围再次搜索，还没有结果。”Garcia补充。

“所以凶手找到了吗？我是说那位杀死连环杀手的凶手——只是抢劫完全没有必要杀人，他也许和当年的受害者有关系。”Reid转过头。

“完全没有线索。”Garcia摇头，“要么作案者杀人只是一个意外，要么他不是新手，总之一击致命，现场没有留下任何可以称得上证据的东西。我追踪过死者的信用卡，没有记录。”

“目前还很难说两者这有没有关系。”JJ将图片调回到死去的连环杀手，“至少从这张照片来看，没有发现任何死者与凶手在情感上有任何私人联系的证据。”

“枪和子弹？”Morgan指了指死者胸口的弹孔。

“.44MAG。弹道对比不在系统里，以前没有犯案记录，暂时也没有更多线索。”Garcia回答。

JJ拍了拍Morgan的肩膀，“我知道我们现在很困难——Gideon和Hotch相继离开，但我们得向前看。”

“至少这一次我们不用担心下一名被害人。”Emily无奈地笑了笑。

“准备开工吧，我们去Miami。”Morgan起身，“Garcia，搜索结果出来马上告诉我们。”

 

B-1

窗外的阳光透过百叶窗照射在Aaron Hotchner的脸上，在挣扎了几分钟之后，他终于翻了个身，将脸埋进了身边的人的胸口，而对方动了动然后伸出手搂住了他的肩膀，“再不起来我们连午餐都要错过了。”

Hotch终于张开了眼睛，不怎么乐意地挪了挪身体，“我们天亮才结束，Dave。”

“那不是我的错，Aaron。”对方侧过头来吻他头发。

“终于摆脱了每天打卡的生活。”Hotch转身用唇迎过去，“Dave你不能逼我起来。”

“我以为酒店的房间对你并没有什么吸引力。”

“不，它有。当你在房间里的时候。”Hotch轻笑，翻身压在对方身上，俯下身认真地看着对方的眼睛，“Dave，那时候我真的准备好被你送给警方了……Agent Rossi。”

“可我没有准备好送你去。”Rossi拉低了他的头，让两个人的呼吸交织在一起，“并且我从很久之前就不再是agent了，我需要感谢你带给了我……一个全新的世界。”

两个人交换了一次深吻，Hotch蹭了蹭，“再来？”

“Aaron，考虑一下我们的年龄。”Rossi舔了舔嘴唇，抚摸着他的手腕，那上面还有新鲜的伤口，“也许下次我该试试你的领带。”

Hotch轻哼了声，“呃……我觉得金属碰撞的声音让你兴奋？”

“敏锐的观察力，Aaron。”Rossi举起他的手，没有否认，只是凑过去舔吮着伤口，“但我并不希望你受伤。”

“这不叫受伤，Dave。”Hotch的呼吸逐渐急促起来，“并且我得说它能很好的控制住我的情绪，我需要这个，和你一样。”

“我的一个朋友有艘游艇在这里，如果你现在起来，大概我们还来得及在日落之前到海上去。”Rossi的唇停留在他的指尖。

“处理掉我的枪？”Hotch弯起手指描绘着他的嘴。

“当然是去看日落，Aaron。”Rossi轻笑，“至于不小心丢了些什么东西……你知道你不必担心。”

Hotch终于坐了起来，转头看着他，“午餐？”

“当然。”Rossi顺势起身，“清理一下，出海之前我得先喂饱你。”

 

A-2

Miami PD的负责人穿着花俏的沙滩裤、带着墨镜，将几个人带进了会议室，“被枪杀的凶手身份已经被确认了，曾经是大学教授，2年前被辞退。辞退理由是被学生告发骚扰，他提供了解释，学校相信了他没有向警方报案，却仍然辞退了他。”

“能够理解。”JJ微笑着点头，“学校总是想要避免麻烦。”

“然后他就搬到了现在住的地方，当了建筑工人。”Garcia的声音适时地从扩音器里传出，几个人转头看向已经亮起来的屏幕，“从个人记录上来看，没有任何值得质疑的地方——没有小偷小摸、没有逃税、连超速罚单都没有。”

“学校没有报案——所以他没有犯罪记录。”Emily皱眉，“从大学教授到建筑工人？这真的是同一个人？”

“校方因为一个不实的指控辞退了他，他被以往的人生背叛了。某种程度上来说，可以理解。”Morgan想了想。

“难以想象。”警探困惑地摇头，“呃，好消息是我们在你们的美女帮助下我们终于确认了那具没处理完的尸体身份——是一位周末来渡假的游客，和家人关系一般，到学校开始上课而她没有回去，也就是今天，才在当地报警。”

“和unsub有任何关系吗，Garcia？”Morgan转头看屏幕。

“恐怕没有。”Garcia摇了摇手里夸张的羽毛笔，“从两个人的通话记录、邮件往来等等来看，都没有任何交集。另外，可能是另一个不幸的受害者——当年那位报告他骚扰的女学生，一个月前被杀死在校园里，毕业典礼的前夜。”

“我知道那个案子。”警探插嘴，“早上去参加毕业典礼的学生发现自己的同学赤裸地被钉在台上——现场非常残忍，案子没破。”

“你的案子？”几个人都吃惊地看着他。

“不。但这案子那一阵闹得很大，我们还被叫过去帮忙做过排查，我想既然他们当年有过不愉快警方应该找，呃，你们叫unsub问过话，我找一下资料看看是谁负责。”

“多谢你，探长。”JJ点头，然后转向Morgan、Reid和Emily，“所以我们现在已经有了两位可能的受害者，我们分头行动。Morgan和Reid去unsub家，我和Emily跟进学校那边的线索，我们需要找出unsub的MO来确定他的作案时间并且对比失踪人口。有什么进展随时联络。”

 

B-2

Hotch全身赤裸地端着酒杯靠在甲板上，四周是蔚蓝的海。下午四五点的太阳已经不算太炽烈，但Rossi依然在往他身上抹着防晒油。

“我们会不会幸运到遇上走私船？”Hotch出神地望着远方波涛里若影若现的白点。

“你又手痒了？”Rossi摇头，将更多的油状液体抹在了他的大腿上推开到那些更加敏感的皮肤上，“现在下午四点，Aaron，这个时间没有走私船会到这么靠近海岸线的地方，据我所知你对可卡因之类没有爱好。”

“升级得那么快不是很糟糕吗。”Hotch呻吟一声，抓住了他的手，“不，Dave，我暂时没有动手的兴趣。不过——你该不是想这样来一次吧？开始是谁提醒我注意年龄的。”

“相信我，你决不会想晒伤那里。”Rossi轻声地笑，无辜地向他展示着自己的双手。

Hotch瞪了他一眼，海风吹得他有些眩晕，他闭上眼深呼吸道，“不是第一次来这里，还是第一次不是为了案子……很美啊，Dave。我们晚上能呆在这里吗？”

“在海上过夜？如果你想，不过不是头晕吗？”Rossi坐在他身边，抚摸着他的额头。

“唔，喝得有点多，没关系。”Hotch摇头，将头移到对方怀里。

“还好我准备了晚餐。”Rossi搂着他，“明天有兴趣去沼泽吗？”

“沼泽……我对它的全部印象就是那些在那里找到的尸体们，我相信还有更多我们从未找到过的尸体在那里。”Hotch不置可否的叹息，“而且在摇晃的船舱里……你确认明天我们能爬起来去沼泽吗？”

Rossi想了想，认同了他的看法，“很早的时候我在这里办过一个案子，凶手做了一辈子海岸护卫队，抓到他之前没人想到他在猎杀非法移民，从来没弄清他扔在沼泽里的尸体喂饱了多少鳄鱼。”

Hotch舔了舔嘴唇，“我知道那个案子。你想去监狱看看他吗？”

“看他做什么。”Rossi低头分享了Hotch嘴里的辛辣味道，“我只想看你。”

太阳的热度已经慢慢退了下去，连天也仿佛阴了下来。Hotch似乎有些冷，往身边又靠了靠，Rossi扯了件袍子披在他身上。两个人的目光被漫天云彩折射后的红色霞光吸引住，那些色彩映在海面上更加层叠变幻。

“落日。”Hotch低声说。

“以前以为追逐犯罪分子是生命中最重要的事情，后来发现还有这么多事可以做。”Rossi握紧了他的手，“我们不赶时间。”

 

A-3

Reid和Morgan随意地在已经死去的unsub家中翻看着，门口堆着建筑工人的工作装和工具，屋里也乱得一团糟。而窗外的挖掘机还在工作，连同之前确认的那一具，他们已经找到了六具尸体，大多已经腐烂得只剩下残骸，同时也在搜索现场的时候找到了更多证据。

切割痕迹显示分尸发生在死后，很难说是为了好处理，还是unsub的爱好。

Morgan随手拿起沙发上还摊开的书递给Reid，自己看着窗外，叹气，“失去工作对他来说看来是非常大的刺激。”

Reid快速地阅读着手里的东西，“没有任何私人标记，也许他只是还保留着以前的阅读习惯。”

“除了这些书，这屋子里没什么能显示他曾经是个经济学教授了。”Morgan摇摇头，“这片区域不是旅游者会来的地方，我们需要弄明白他如何选择受害者。”

“建筑工人和大学教授几乎是完全不一样的生活轨迹——他接触受害者的时候，到底是以哪一种身份？”

“年轻女性，旅行者——我不觉得像他这样并不年轻英俊的建筑工人会对对方有任何吸引力。”Morgan拉开了衣柜，看见里面的衬衫和西装，“既然人生背叛了我，那我也可以背叛以前所追求的那些，呃，道德和荣耀。”

Reid拉开卧室另一端的门，看见书柜上码得整整齐齐的专著和杂志，他快速地浏览了一遍标题，“Morgan，他有每一套他读的杂志从创刊到最近一期，并且排列整齐——我想他是个收藏家。”

“听起来是个好消息。”Morgan的目光快速穿过房间，目光停留在另一侧明显空荡荡的玻璃柜，“看来这里曾是他的荣誉柜。”

Reid走上前摸了摸，“没有灰，他可能经常清理这里。”

Morgan摇着头朝地下室走去，“但愿他在杀人这件事上也和他阅读习惯一样，希望我们能找到他收藏的那些战利品。”

“Morgan你觉得那个学生对他的指控是真的吗？”Reid又看了一眼那空荡荡的柜子，才追了过去。

“从他的房间来看，我相当怀疑。但这个惩罚对他们双方来说，都太残忍了”Morgan站在地下室门口，发现尸体的操作台已经被作为证据搬离，但地上的血迹却透露着这里曾经发生的一切。

Reid将警方在现场找到的一些凶手在作案时拍摄的图片的副本递过去，“这和在学校发生的案件看上去模式完全不一样，虽然同样残暴——那真的是他做的吗？”

Morgan盯着手里的照片，“他肆意侵犯玩弄被害者的身体、毁掉他们的脸、摆出各种形态，甚至在死后进一步切割，但这里面只有残忍和嘲弄，没有愤怒。”

“而且他并没有抛尸在外，他不希望被发现。”Reid翻着那些照片，“如果那个学生不是他杀的呢？”

“警方不会喜欢你这个假设。”Morgan抬头看着他，虽然这么说，但似乎他相当认同，“他们找到了更多证据来确认受害者，而凶手已经死了，他们大概希望就此结案。”

“如果那个学生的死让他内心的邪恶终于被释放了呢？”Reid接着说，“我的意思是那个案子开始了他的连环杀人生涯，但那个案子很可能不是他干的。虽然那起案件目前没有相关案件，但那种模式——Morgan你知道，如果没有另一起，那只是因为他还没来得及干。”

“让警方仔细搜索这里，我相信既然他会记录一次凶案，应该也会记录以前的犯案过程——让他们一本一本杂志去翻。”Morgan点头，转身朝楼上走去，“我们得去和JJ、Emily汇合，赶在他们认定那起案件是他做的之前进一步调查。”

 

B-3

Hotch整个人还陷在柔软的床垫中，Rossi的手搭在他的腰上，呼吸依旧平稳，显然还没醒。昨晚在不必担心周围有人的海上，环境太特殊，随着波涛起伏的船舱让人有一种在云端飘荡的错觉。两个人又都摄入了太多酒精，Hotch几乎爽得晕过去，此刻他完全不想关心船舱外的太阳已经到了哪里。

而他的两侧都是整块的玻璃，阳光透过蔚蓝的海水，他甚至可以看见偶尔经过的鱼群，几乎让人以为自己身在海里。

摸了摸身上的手臂，Hotch微笑着伸手打开了挂在前方的电视屏幕，又闭上了眼睛，完全没有起来的意思。

Rossi被他的动作弄醒，也只是抬起手把他往怀里带了带。

“你的这位朋友不会介意我们把他的游艇弄成这样吗？”Hotch找了个舒服的位置，并没有注意新闻里在放什么。

“不幸的是，我的这位朋友可能从来不知道他在迈阿密有这么一艘游艇。”Rossi笑着吻他，一边拉住了他的手，“他不会介意的。”

“嗯？”Hotch的手腕上全是细小的创口，被这么抓住有些疼痛地挣扎。

Rossi没让他如愿，起身找来卷纱布替他缠了几圈，又躺了回去，“我们今晚大概真的需要找个不会让我们滚到一起的地方休息一下。”

“比如Miami PD？”Hotch小声地笑。

没等Rossi回答，两个人都被电视里同样的Miami PD这个词吸引过去。

Hotch看着电视里出现熟悉的人，无奈地耸肩，“看来那是我们绝对不该去的地方了。”

“BAU？别担心。”Rossi不知道从哪儿摸出块巧克力掰了一半塞进他嘴里，“他们不会发现的。”

“——所以，你那位朋友到底是谁？”Hotch舔了舔他的手指，转过头盯着他不依不饶地问。

“唔，和Jason热恋的时候买的，本来准备送给他直接写了他的名字。”Rossi抓着Hotch的肩膀不让他动，“然后……和你在办公室被他发现了一直吵就耽搁了。”

“……所以昨天晚上我们是在Jason的游艇里做的。”Hotch瞪着他。

“法律意义上来说。”Rossi有点心虚，“是这样没错。”

“那你最好确保Jason永远不会知道他有这么艘东西，并且心血来潮要上来。”Hotch想要起身，但两个人其实都已经没什么力气，Rossi干脆压在了他身上阻止他动作。

“我保证。”Rossi凑上去吻他的嘴角，“Aaron，你很清楚Jason就算知道了也绝不会来的。”

Hotch盯着他看了半晌，才回了他一个亲吻，“好吧，我知道。”

“那么，那是谁？”Rossi瞄着被Hotch扔到一边的手机。

“什么谁？”Hotch茫然，顺着他的目光看过去。

“他给你打了16通电话。”

 

A-4

Morgan和Reid匆匆驱车赶到了学校。

“你们认为这一起案子不是被杀的unsub做的？”JJ看了一眼另一侧和她们一起过来的警探们。

Reid点头，“我们觉得这可能是他开始杀戮的原因，但案子本身并不是他干的。”

“也就是说这起案子可能是他杀戮的刺激源——有人替他解决了让他失去一切的那个人。这么说我们还有一位unsub在外游荡？”Emily摇头，示意警探们，“他们也不会高兴你们带来的消息。”

“有可能。”Morgan点头，“至少，我们认为还有一位杀人者在外游荡。”

 “说实话，我们的结果和你们相符。现场残忍而凌乱，留下了大量的可疑痕迹。与死去的unsub完全不相符——我相信如果他这样杀人，我们不会到他意外死亡才注意到他。”Emily将资料递过去，边走边说。

Morgan点头，看了眼手机上跳动的称呼接通了电话，“甜心宝贝，有什么消息带给我们吗？”

“首先，unsub提供的反驳证据没有问题，女孩说的时间地点完全对不上，我相信是诬告。”Garcia停了几秒，“然后，哇哦，我们的女孩可不是什么小天使，两次非法持有毒品记录，顺便说，她死去的时候体内致幻药物浓度相当高。呃，他们当天有个大型毕业party，她应该是在那里弄到的毒品。Party组织者的名字发给亲爱的你们了——警方已经问过他了，虽然他说的不知道毒品从哪儿来的鬼话毫无可信度，但不幸的是他的不在场证明确实没有问题。”

“多谢，Garcia。”JJ点头，“警方当时挺重视这起案子，几乎询问了所有可能的嫌犯，但没能找到可疑凶手，也很难解释现场那些痕迹。”

“我们几乎快把这学校的所有男性都问过了。”一旁的警探插嘴。

Morgan把名字递过去，“这一个怎么说？”

“哦，这家伙，虽然是个人渣，但他没法同时搞三个姑娘再分身去杀人——他提供了录影带。”警探撇了撇嘴，“有钱的人渣。死者和她的朋友大概凌晨左右离开party在宿舍楼门口分开，呃，她朋友也吸了毒，证词不太可信，但至少她印象里没有人尾随她们。”

“我们得看看所有的现场照片和尸检报告。”Reid快速地眨了几下眼睛。

警探耸肩，“可是凶手不是已经死了吗，要我说，死得可不冤。那边按你们说的找到挺多受害者的照片，虽然现在还没找到这姑娘的，不过头儿说我们准备收工了。”

“警探。如果你真的想搞清楚事情真相，就给我们全部你们知道的——之前可没人提她的毒品问题。”JJ盯着他，“我想你也不希望看到再发生一起案子。”

“……好吧。”

 

B-4

“Aaron，你完全可以不管。”Rossi坐在甲板上，俯下身勾着发呆的Hotch的脖子，将嘴里炸好的鱼肉递过去。

Hotch咬了一口，没有回话，终于翻了个身，闭上眼靠了过去将头摆在了对方大腿上。

“他们让BAU撤走了，那不是你的责任，而且你很清楚我们不能解决所有的案子，也救不了所有的受害者。更别说你现在已经辞职了。”Rossi吞掉剩下的食物，舔了舔嘴唇，搂着他的脖子。

“我应该察觉到问题的……也许这次我可以解决他。”Hotch抱着他的手臂，慢慢说。

“严格意义上来说，我并不反对。”Rossi有些忧伤地叹气，抱紧了怀里的人，“Aaron，只是向我保证——只有连环杀手。”

“我保证。”Hotch慢慢将手沿着他的手臂转移到手掌，轻轻握住放在自己胸前，“别担心，Dave，你可以侧写我，你知道我在乎的本来就只有他们。而且我没有打算马上下手，这是悬案，Dave。我们得先想办法知道他是谁。”

“我没法侧写你，但我知道你在乎的还有我。”Rossi沉默了一会，最终笑着说。

“哦对，还有你。”Hotch抿了下唇，睁开眼充满笑意地和他对视着，“也许有一天我也会干掉你。”

“你会被抓的，Aaron。我们在彼此生活里留下了太多证据，你抹不掉的。”Rossi低下头亲吻他，两个人交换着呼吸和唾液。

好一阵之后Hotch终于得以呼吸，他喘着气轻声说，“Dave，你要知道，如果我干掉了你，那我并没有打算活下去。”

Rossi微笑着，右手挣脱开来，抚摸着他的脸，“我知道。”

而Hotch紧紧握着他的另一只手。

“Aaron，你也要知道，从那天夜里我替你掩盖掉第一起案子开始，你就休想再甩开我。”Rossi盯着他，认真的说。

“我知道。”Hotch眨眼，爬起来凑上去吻Rossi的手指。

“那么看来我们下一站该去Boston了？”Rossi乘势将他拉到自己身上。

“嗯，去见见Tom Shaunessy。”Hotch这次没有起来，“我想在电话里他大概没有说出所有实情，从电话里的声音看来——我觉得他大概等不了太久了。”

 

A-5

“这不合理。”Morgan看着那些现场照片深深地皱起了眉。

“什么意思？”警探不明所以。

“伤口。”JJ摊开了尸检报告。

Reid指着那些伤口照片，“这些伤口完全没有指向性，胸腹部、手、大腿，到处都是，深浅不一毫无规律杀人者显然不在乎她作为女性的任何特征，但是死者脸上没有伤口——这就像是你在肆意摧残一个布娃娃却不弄花它的脸这非常不合理。”

几个人的目光都转到了他脸上。

Reid咽了下口水，快速地眨眼，“只是一个例子——”

“与其说残暴，不如叫慌乱。”Emily仔细地辨认着，“死者身上的伤口有的看上去下手又快又狠，包括最后将她钉在台上的那一下，而另外一些甚至仅仅刚刚划破皮肤。我很少在连环杀手的受害者身上看到这样的处理方式——如果这是刻意的话。”

“她体内的毒品成分检测是仙人球毒碱，虽然现场没有人承认有人兜售毒品，但是根据她的朋友的说法——她们从小贩手里买了大量的饮料。我猜可能是Lophophora williamsii，一种仙人掌，原住民很早就在宗教仪式里使用它来制造幻觉在不少毒品贩子嘴里它可以让人看见天堂，从我们的受害者来看某种意义上来说也不算是谎言。”Reid解释道。

“是的，所以我们并不十分相信她的朋友的口供。我们认为她们很可能被尾随了。”警探点头。

“还有她的衣服。”JJ向他指出，“她身上有这么多伤口，这些衣服毫无破损，而且也太干净了。”

“但我们已经检查过，上面并没有可疑男性DNA或者其他证据存在。”

“那说明她在受伤之前就脱光了衣服。”Morgan看了一眼明显没有理解他们在说什么的警探，更加直白地解释，“为什么？”

“呃，她high了准备和别人来一发？”

“我相信她脱衣确实与幻觉有关。但然后对方被吓到了捅了她二十多刀？”Emily摇头。

“我们得再和她的朋友聊聊。”JJ看着他。

“事发之后她的精神方面出了点问题，搬离了原来的住址。”

Morgan掏出手机拨出了熟悉的号码，呼叫了Garcia。

好一阵键盘的敲击声之后，才在电话里听到了Garcia开口，“我找到了地址，但是你们恐怕没法找她谈谈了。”

“怎么了，baby girl？”几个人交换了一下目光，Morgan问。

“她朋友自杀了。”

“什么？确定是自杀吗？”Emily皱起了眉。

“她在家里注射了过多毒品，留下了遗书以及整个注射过程。”Garcia迅速地扫视着屏幕上跳动的字符，“遗书里说……她杀了最好的朋友，现在要去陪她，呃还有，这世上没有天堂，到处都是魔鬼。”

“这，这是什么意思？”凑在他们身边的警探吃惊地问，“因为现场我们几乎没有怀疑过凶手会是女性？”

“她在幻觉之下杀死了这位受害者。”Reid思考了片刻，“所以伤口毫无规律，伤口多数集中在胸腹——可能和身高和用力方式有关。现场没有明确指示杀人者性别的东西，不能排除掉这种可能。”

“让实验室重新核对证据，我想他们大概没有真是考虑过这位死者的朋友是凶手。”Morgan拍了拍显然有些不敢相信的警探的肩膀，“另外，虽然我总觉得我们似乎还忽略了什么，但我想至少你们还可以去逮捕那名给他们提供毒品的混蛋。”

 

B-5

Hotch还记得那个案子。那是接近十年之前，可怕的连环杀手在Boston的黑夜里游荡着寻找猎物，他总是将上一个猎物身上的东西放到下一个猎物身上，嘲弄着警方的无能。在一系列案件之后，BAU接到了申请，而Hotch到了这里。

但还没等他正式做出侧写，当地警方就表示不再需要他们的帮助，而Hotch的跟进发现，尽管凶手从来没有被真正捉拿归案，却的确没有再作案。

通常，他们会认为凶手可能因为其他原因进了监狱，或者发生了意外，在电话里听到他说这个案子有些情况要对他说时，Hotch其实也很意外。

他和Rossi赶到Boston已经是深夜，两个人都觉得知道他们关系的人还是越少越好，何况听起来Tom Shaunessy似乎身体状况已经很糟糕了——就不要让他受惊吓了。

于是Rossi留在了门外，Hotch下车前两人交换了一个亲吻，Rossi将枪塞在了他手里，自己也架起了步枪，“Aaron，如果是陷阱，马上给我消息。”

“你不会真心想袭警吧？别担心，想抓我他们不会蠢到用这种方式。在这里等我。”Hotch将枪藏起来下了车。

事实证明他们暂时还没有进入警方的视线中，Tom Shaunessy只是单纯的需要将一些情况告诉Hotch。而他确实已经没有多少时间了，哪怕有呼吸机的帮助，两人也只能勉强断断续续进行交流。

“Shaunessy，你说关于Boston Reaper那个案子，有些事要说。”Hotch坐在他面前，看着这个曾经也相当霸气的老警探坐在轮椅上喘着粗气，不由放低了声音。

对方颤抖着伸手抓住他，“我差点以为等不到你了。”

“他没有再出手，把我找来是因为你知道他是谁，他在哪里吗？”Hotch安抚地握住对方的手，“别着急，慢慢说。”

而Shaunessy绝望地摇头，“但我知道，他还在这里，他在等我死掉，他——会回来的。”

Hotch犹豫着是不是应当开口安抚他，显然Shaunessy已经快要死了，他也许一生都在记挂着这个突然中止掉的案子，这些临死前的话到底有多少是幻觉多少是真实实在很难判断。

而Shaunessy颤抖着将一张纸递给他，“我和恶魔做了个交易。”

Hotch突然觉得，那张纸上那个诡异的图案，他似乎在记忆中最深处的某个地方，曾经见过。


End file.
